


What's It Waiting For?

by lukeinallhisglory



Series: Dan and Phil [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeinallhisglory/pseuds/lukeinallhisglory
Summary: The one where Phil is stressed, and Dan kind of just goes for it.





	What's It Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna keep this one uncharacteristically short, so I'll just say I hope you like it!  
> Blah blah blah disclaimer about their rights to their sexuality and romantic relationships blah blah blah  
> Title from "Ever Since New York" by Harry Styles

I watched the line of Phil’s tense shoulders across the room.  I watched him rip off his glasses and slump down in his seat.  I noted the urge to kiss the stress out of his body.  I felt it pushing at my chest, twisting around in my stomach, threatening to crack my ribs.  I noted that he was wearing my shirt, or a shirt that I wear that maybe belongs to him.  The pressure in my chest expanded further as I stared at his back.  “Phil,” I let out before I could suppress the urge. 

He turned around, pushing his glasses back on.  “Yeah?”  He looked less tense just from looking at me, but I was probably imagining it. “What?” he pressed when I didn’t answer. 

I flushed.  “You just look stressed out.  You should take a break.”

He sighed.  “Yeah.”

“Come here,” I offered, sitting up straighter. 

He stood up with a groan, stretching.  “How long have you been worrying about me?”

“Since we met,” I quipped, taking his hand as he neared me and pulling him down next to me on the couch by it.  “Want to talk about it?”

“About what I was doing?”  He shrugged noncommittally, which was answer enough.

“Can I ask you something, then?”

“Sure.”

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” I said it softly, giving him plausible deniability. 

“Kiss back,” he said steadily.  He looked over at me.  “Are you joking?” he asked gently, giving us both a way out. 

“No.”

“When did that happen?” he murmured, glancing down at our hands. 

“I can’t even remember anymore.”

“Get on with it, then,” he grinned. 

My face went red as I now imagined actually leaning forward and kissing him. “Now?”

“Think so.”

“A lot of pressure now,” I mumbled, clearly stalling.  He leaned forward suddenly and dove in to kiss me, one hand coming up to my face.  I let out a hum of surprise when he first made contact, but responded as his thumb brushed across my cheek and he shifted even closer.  We kissed like that for a few minutes, getting steadily grabbier as it went on.  By the time he pulled away I was practically on top of him, his shirt rucked half way up his torso and his hands on my butt. 

“Ok, well that’s settled,” Phil laughed as he peered up at me. 

“What’s that?”

“If we’d be any good at that.  I wasn’t sure.”

I chuckled breathlessly.  “Right.  Purely for science.”

“Always.”

“Ok, I’m going to kiss you again,” I mumbled, leaning closer.  “Sample size and that, yeah?”

He laughed.  “Right, yeah, we need more data.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it, hated it, feel conflicted, whatever. I love hearing from you guys :)  
> Otherwise just have a wonderful rest of your day or night or whatever time it is when you're reading this.


End file.
